Adicto a las alucinaciones
by WirSindTraumer
Summary: Frerard de 5 capítulos que escribí en 2008. Slash. My Chemical Romance.
1. Chapter 1

"**Adicto a las Alucinaciones" **

**Tipo: Fan fiction**

**Banda: My Chemical Romance**

**Género: Slash**

**Protagonista: Gerard Way y Frank Iero**

**Autora: Fanny Hernández (yo)**

**Duración: 5 capítulos**

**DISCLAIMER**: A pesar de que la historia está basada en una persona real, los hechos narrados aquí no son necesariamente reales ni cercanos a acontecimientos verídicos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la banda tampoco, sólo la historia. Título sacado de la canción "Headfirst for halos"

**Advertencia: La siguiente historia no es apta para homofóbicos**.

**Capítulo I: **

"**I'm not o-fucking-kay"**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer por mi rostro sin previo aviso. El día, oscuro y nublado combinaba con mi horrible estado de ánimo. Salí corriendo, queriendo dejar de existir, ¿por qué no me dejan tranquilo y ya? Pero no, ahí estaban de nuevo, obligándome a refugiarme en unas malditas pastillas para regular mi ánimo depresivo. Eso era lo que querían. Que me hundiera cada vez más en esta depresión, querían que recayera para siempre, que desapareciera de este mundo….

Y lo peor es que lo estaban logrando.

Llegué hasta una pequeña banca situada en un aislado patio de la escuela. Abrí mi bolso y saqué un cigarro. Comencé a fumarlo, mientras lloraba, prisionero de mi propia soledad y tristeza.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo revisé y tenía un mensaje de texto:

¨ Maldito maricón, pronto morirás ¨

Amenazas y más amenazas. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. ¿Por qué no me dejaban en paz de una buena vez? Supongo que creen que soy su juguete con el cual pueden jugar, romperlo y maltratarlo hasta morir. Si, morir, ¿y a quién le importaba si me mataban? No tenían razones, pero les gustaba sentir que me atemorizaban. ¿Pero lo hacían realmente? No, y eso es lo único que me daba fuerzas para seguirles el juego. Ya estaba perdido, y lo sabía perfectamente, pero no me importaba demasiado. Supongo que hasta me gustaba…

Después de salir del colegio, tomé mi bolso y comencé a caminar sin rumbo definido. El día anterior el psiquiatra me había dicho que debía distraerme para poder olvidar todas las angustias que debía pasar con el colegio. La depresión, el rechazo, las malas notas… Y para colmo, lo más doloroso: La muerte de mi abuela Elena. Ella fue una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, una gran mujer que me enseñó prácticamente todo lo que sé, y por sobre todo tal vez las únicas dos cosas que me hacían sentir que aún era un humano: la música y el arte.

Sin darme cuenta ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo, el cielo se tornaba oscuro y me iba alejando más y más. Ni si quiera sabía en donde estaba. Paré a descansar en una pequeña plaza que encontré vagamente, ya que la oscuridad dificultaba la visión.

Me recosté en el húmedo pasto y observé las estrellas. Una estrella fugaz… ¿Será verdad que si se pide un deseo se hace realidad? Talvez era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, que alguna cosa me concediera un deseo para poner algo bueno en esta vida – ¿De qué estoy hablando? (me dije a mí mismo)

Ni yo entendía lo que pensaba. Es que a veces no se pueden controlar los pensamientos, simplemente llegan y te dominan, por lo menos es lo que me pasa a mi.

Y pedí un deseo : _Quiero que algo llegue y que cambie aunque sea un poco mi vida _

Ya creo que me estoy volviendo más loco de lo que ya estoy, ¿pidiendo deseos a las estrellas? Y por lo demás, deseos imposibles. ¿Qué podría cambiar ahora el rumbo de mi vida? Ya no había nada que pudiera salvarme.

Entre mis pensamientos quedé lentamente dormido. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero me despertó el celular que vibraba en mi pantalón. Contesté, era mi hermano Mikey:

-¿Dónde estás, Gerard? – se notaba en su voz preocupación. ¡Son las 2 de la madrugada, tienes que volver a casa!

- Ok hermano, no te preocupes tanto… ya sabré como volver

-dije indiferente.

¿No habrás estado tomando? – me preguntó con voz

No Mikey, tú sabes perfectamente que ya dejé eso… pero déjame tranquilo, se supone que yo soy el mayor que debería estar cuidando de ti, no al revés.

¿Y si no me preocupo yo de ti, quien lo hace? – un poco molesto. Ni si quiera tu te sabes cuidar.

Ya, ya, si voy, pero no me esperes hoy en la casa.

Mikey siempre era así. Toda la vida me sobreprotegía. Talvez tenía razón, ni si quiera yo mismo puedo cuidarme. No tengo control propio… y ahí debía estar él ayudándome cuando estaba mal (o sea, casi siempre)

Digamos que el hecho de vivir solos no me ayudó mucho. Cuando terminaban mis clases, las de el recién comenzaban. Era por eso que todas las tardes me quedaba sólo y distrayéndome con música o dibujando. Siempre fue así, desde que mis padres se separaron y nos criaba nuestra abuela, hasta que ella murió. Desde que era un niño creaba mundos imaginarios para no obligarme a pensar en las cosas malas que me pasaban. Peleas, peleas y más peleas. Mi madre, Donna, estaba cada vez peor, hasta el punto en que la tuvieron que internar. Y mi padre, sólo se preocupaba de trabajar y darnos el dinero para sobrevivir, pero ni si quiera vivía con nosotros.

No me gustaba pensar, me hacía daño. Siempre cuando lo hacía terminaba cortándome las muñecas, así que prefería olvidar esas cosas.

Desde los 15 años (ahora tengo 17) sentí una fuerte atracción por los chicos. Y creo que se notaba, fue un motivo más para que las burlas en clases aumentaran cada vez más.

Aún seguía concentrado en mis pensamientos cuando una voz me interrumpió:


	2. Chapter 2

- Hey, tú, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? – preguntó un chico.

No lo sé, sólo estaba caminando y llegué aquí, y tú?

Vine a ayudarte – susurró

¿Qué?

No, nada… también estaba haciendo eso, siempre vengo aquí cuando me siento estresado o quiero relajarme. – sonreí- Tienes una linda sonrisa, ¿cómo te llamas?

Gerard… Gerard Way y tu?

Frank Iero, mucho gusto

Mucho gusto también

Un incómodo silencia se había formado entre los dos. No sabía que decir, sólo me había quedado perdido en su mirada… en su rostro cálido y definido, en sus hermosos ojos color avellana, su boca que me hacía pensar tonterías. Dios, Gerard! ¡No debes pensar en esas cosas!

No sabía que decir, me había quedado sin palabras. El chico parecía agradable, pero se mantenía perdido en sus pensamientos que me gustaría descifrar. Frank miraba hacia el cielo … cómo si fuera una persona, como si estuviera conversando con alguien. Decidí romper el silencio:

¿En qué piensas? – pregunté curioso

No.. en nada, es que sabes? Me gusta mucho observar las estrellas, en ellas está el futuro.

¿Cómo así?

Mira… - apuntó el cielo, yo respondí a su llamado. Me están hablando ahora.

¿Las estrellas te hablan?

No precisamente, yo les hablo a ella. Tal vez creas que soy un loco, pero es mucho mejor contarles a ellas que guardar las penas para sí mismos.

Si… tiene sentido. Tal vez lo que me hace falta es contarle mis cosas a alguien.

Cuéntamelas a mí. Puedes confiar.

Era extraño… apenas conocía a ese chico pero me inspiraba mucha más confianza que cualquier persona. Pero no quise aburrirlo con mis ¨ problemas ¨, quería saber más del.

¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunté.

17 y tú?

16 … Veo que te gusta Misfits – dijo mirando mi polera

Oh si… me encantan, y a ti?

Si, mucho –rió.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas en que me quedé conversando con Frank. Sin darme cuenta, lentamente me fui quedando dormido. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con él a mi lado, abrazándome. Me quedé observando su rostro, con ternura y admiración. Frank era muy atractivo, demasiado… Hasta me tenté a rozar mis labios con los del, pero en ese preciso momento despertó. Hice como si estuviera aún durmiendo esperando sentir su reacción.

[NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE]

Frank abrió sus ojos perezosamente y observó a Gerard, quien estaba en posición fetal durmiendo plácidamente, al parecer. Acarició su rostro y su cabello, diciendo en su pensamiento ¨… Es un ángel… lástima que esto no durará mucho…¨ Se levantó, tomó su bolso que había dejado tirado la noche anterior y se fue, sin decir nada. Gerard, al darse cuenta de esto, quedó confundido y se preguntaba si iba a volver a ver a ese chico alguna vez en su vida.

[NARRA GERARD]

Después de la partida de Frank, me dirigí a mi casa ya que debía ir al colegio. No me fue muy difícil encontrar el camino a casa, ya que no me había alejado mucho. Al llegar, Mikey comenzó de nuevo con su interrogatorio:

- ¿Y tú? ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? – preguntó con tono enfadado.

-Ash Mikey, preocúpate de tu vida mejor será… yo me sé cuidar solo.- Ni yo me creía eso

- Gerard, Gee… tu sabes que eres mi hermano y me tengo que preocupar por ti. Ahora, si, cuéntame, ¿acaso estabas con alguien?- Esa era su fantasía, que estuviera con alguien para que fuera "feliz" por un momento.

- No, Mikey… sólo fui a dar una vuelta por ahí y después me quedé dormido en un bosque … Nada más que eso, y ahora déjame que tengo que arreglarme para ir al colegio.

Abandoné el living con un poco de resentimiento hacia mi hermano, pero por sobre todo hacia mi mismo, ¿Por qué Mikey siempre actuaba como si fuera mi madre? Tal vez fuera porque Donna siempre estuvo ausente, queriendo hacerlo o no, ella estaba enferma y lo sabíamos.

Arreglé mi bolso y partí al colegio, sin ni siquiera haber tomado desayuno. Mi mente luchaba contra mí mismo preguntándome si lo del chico de ayer había sido verdad o era sólo producto de mi imaginación_. ¿De qué hablas, Gerard, Es obvio que Frank es real, o no? _


	3. This is my chemical romance

Tomé el bus que me dirigía al establecimiento, no sin antes pasar a comprar unos cigarrillos y comenzar a fumarlos. Estaba nervioso, y es que, no estaba acostumbrado a mantener una conversación con alguien tan larga como la de ayer con Frank. Al llegar al salón, inmediatamente me ubiqué en el último puesto de la fila más escondida del lugar. Era mi favorita: así ni los profesores ni mis compañeros se daban cuenta de mi existencia y podía hacer lo que quiera. Supongo que incluso si les preguntabas si me conocían, iban a decir que no.

Prefería ser invisible para todos, aunque nunca lo lograba. Siempre estaban los que al almuerzo me gritaban cosas o me lanzaban objetos. Pero, al final, nunca me importó.

En todo el horario escolar no presté ni un poco de atención, como era ya costumbre. Pasé todo el tiempo pensando en aquel chico de ayer: ¿Dónde vivirá? ¿Quién será? ¿Lo volveré a ver? Y miles de preguntas más enredaban mi mente. Pero la principal era: ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

Al salir del colegio, me topé con Alicia, la novia de mi hermano Mikey, quién me saludó y devolví su saludo, pero cortando la conversación ya que no me apetecía charlar con nadie.

Me recosté en la cama y tomé un dvd para distraerme un rato. La película se llamaba "El amanecer de los muertos". Al finalizarla, me sentí inspirado y comencé a cantar una breve estrofa de una canción que se me acababa de ocurrir:

"Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes  
Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen  
And the whole time while always giving  
Counting your face among the living"

Me gustó como iba quedando, y continué:

_¨Up and down escalators, pennies and colder fountains  
Elevators and half price sales, trapped in by all these mountains  
Running away and hiding with you  
I never thought they'd get me here  
Not knowing you'd change from just one bite  
I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight¨_

_Poniendo más énfasis y fuerza en mi voz, seguí cantando:_

_But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
But would anything matter if you're already dead?  
And well should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained..._

But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
And would anything matter if you're already dead?  
And now should I be shocked by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing  
As your body remains,  
And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
And our memories defeat us,  
And I'll end this direst.

But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
But does anything matter if you're already dead?  
And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing  
As your body remains,  
And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?

_Nota: La canción pertenece a la banda My Chemical Romance, "Early Sunsets over Monroeville"_

Me gustó como había quedado, tal vez ese era mi don y no lo sabía. Al atardecer, decidí salir a caminar para ver si me encontraba de nuevo con ese chico, que era prácticamente imposible, pero mi mente no quería reconocerlo.

Llegué a aquella plaza en donde nos vimos por primera vez, esta vez podía ver mucho más que la anterior, ya que contaba con la luz natural que brindaba el día. Al observar el entorno, me encontré inmediatamente con los ojos de Frank que me miraban demostrando felicidad. Sonreí y me acerqué a el:

-Te estaba esperando… -dijo con naturalidad

- ¿Y cómo sabías que iba a venir?- pregunté

- Porque te conozco más de lo que tu crees

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? No entendía. Recordé a mi abuela Elena que siempre me decía "Te conozco más de lo que tu crees". Me puse muy triste al recordarla, ya que había fallecido recientemente.

[NARRADOR OMNICIENTE]

En un impulso, y al ver que se sentía mal, Frank refugió su cuerpo con el de Gerard, confortándolo en un abrazo. De sus ojos (Gerard) comenzaron a deslizarse suaves lágrimas, que turnándose, impacientes e inquietas, iban descendiendo desde sus hermosos ojos, pasando por su fría cara, pálida como la nieve que cae en el desierto. Terminaban su trayectoria en sus perfectos y rosados labios, que reflejaban junto a la totalidad de su rostro una fría expresión de tristeza.

[NARRA FRANK]

Con la punta de sus dedos iba secando cada lágrima que sus ojos dejaban escapar, formando una tierna caricia que era correspondida por el tibio cuerpo aferrado suyo. Sentía su respiración desesperada, que con caricias se volvía más calmada… Tomé su cara con mis manos, me acerqué lentamente…y uní sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso…

Un tímido y mágico beso, que los tomó por sorpresa. Nuestras bocas se unieron durante unos fugaces segundos. Por un momento creí que desaparecía del mundo, me perdía en sus labios colisionados con los míos. Gerard se apartó repentina y bruscamente de mi.

G: Frank... Disculpa yo no debí…

F: -Interrumpiéndolo con un gesto en sus dedos- No digas nada…

[NARRA GERARD]

Impulsado por el romance químico desatado en el momento, me acerqué a él y volví a besarlo, lenta y apasionadamente. Al comienzo parecía asustado, pero lentamente fue cediendo a mis caricias y permanecimos así por un buen rato, sin desprender nuestros labios de los del otro. La situación alcanzó su límite, cada vez nuestras respiraciones iban aumentando de ritmo, pasando de ser calmadas a un estado más bien agitado. Los besos anteriormente tiernos y amorosos se tornaron fogosos y llenos de deseo. Separé mis labios de los suyos, quedando cómodamente entre sus brazos, que me acariciaban el rostro. El cielo iba tornándose oscuro, mientras los dos permanecíamos en un completo pero acogedor silencio, el cual fue expulsado por la suave y hermosa voz de Frank.


	4. Loving you

Eres tan especial, Gerard…- dijo entrelazando su mano izquierda con la mía.

Tú eres especial. Me has hecho sentir cosas que hace mucho, demasiado tiempo no sentía. Es extraño sentirme tan atraído por una persona que conozco hace apenas dos días…- sonreí.

Es como si nos conociéramos de antes, cierto?

Si, exacto. Como si tú hubieras estado desde siempre en mi vida y yo no lo podía percibir. Como si siempre hubieras existido…

Yo siempre he estado aquí, Gerard. Sólo que tu no lo querías ver.

¿Eres un ángel, o qué? – Reí.

No creo que sea tan inocente como para entrar en la categoría de ¨ ángel ¨. – risas- Te haré mucho daño Gerard, mucho. No intentes comprenderme, tarde o temprano lo entenderás.

Espero hacerlo algún día, desvendar tus misterios, intentar entenderte.

No intentes entenderme, déjate llevar.

Hice caso a Frank y me dejé llevar. Nuevamente nos encontrábamos intercambiando miradas y besos cómplices que iban complementándose por suaves caricias. Recosté a Frank sobre el césped y me coloqué sobre él. Besaba sus labios como si fuera la última vez que lo iba a hacer, mezclando razones y emociones a la vez, saboreando sus labios que me dejaban atónito por su exquisito sabor, inspeccionando cada sector de su boca, haciendo de su lengua un lugar en el cual donde sólo yo era el dueño. Deslicé mi mano por su torso pasándola levemente por debajo de la polera. Lamí su cuello, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su ser. Entre besos y jadeos iba dejando ver el pequeño pero hermoso cuerpo de Frank. Parecía un ángel, que me venía a rescatar de las tinieblas para llevarme hasta el cielo y no dejarme volver atrás. Quién lo diría, me estaba enamorando de Frank. Era prácticamente imposible que un alma hubiera podido adueñarse de mi negro y malgastado corazón, pero él lo logró, Frank era lo más grandioso que se me presentaba en mi corta vida, algo que no esperaba pero que llegó a salvarme.

[NARRA FRANK}

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, a la vez que besaba mi torso. Saqué toda su ropa y lo besé, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Esto ya no era un simple juego erótico de el momento, que después olvidaríamos rápidamente. No era eso, no era simplemente sexo… Era hacer el amor.

[NARRA GERARD]

Desperté con Frank a mi lado quién me abrazaba muy tiernamente, como si fuera su oso de peluche. Aún era de noche, pero debía llegar a mi casa antes de que Mikey se preocupara. Me pareció extraño que no me llamara en todo el tiempo en que estuve desaparecido, así que le mandé un mensaje de texto informándole que ya llegaba. No quería despertar a Frank, así que me desprendí de él cuidadosamente y me vestí rápidamente. Todavía no creía lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas, había estado con él y fue la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo.

Cuando estaba por irme de aquél lugar, sentí unas frías manos que tocaban mi pecho en forma de abrazo. Giré y me encontré con la cara de mi amor, con rasgos de haber despertado recién y su pelo desordenado, pero hermoso.

¿Te pensabas ir sin darme mi beso de despedida? – dijo haciendo puchero. Me enterneció tanto observar sus actos de niño pequeño…

No quería despertarte. Parecías un angelito durmiendo.- respondí.

¿Y antes no parecía un angelito?- dijo, a la vez que colocaba sus manos encima de su cabeza simulando un aura. Solté una carcajada.

Anoche no fuiste precisamente un ángel.(Hice un gesto chistoso que dejó ver la hermosa sonrisa de Frank.) – Enserio, gracias por darme ese regalo, por dejarme hacerte mío y hacerme tuyo a la vez, no pensé que fuera a pasar esto pero…(me sonrojé) Te amo Frank, te amo más que a nada. Eres como mi alma gemela, como si nos conociéramos incluso antes de nacer, es tan lindo estar contigo, sentir tu respiración en mi pecho, tus dulces caricias que me vuelven loco, tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, todo tu ser. No me imaginaba que alguien pudiera hacerme sentir estas cosas. Awwww Frank (suspiré) Te amo, te amo te amo!

Me acerqué a él, que me miraba con cara muy tierna y lo abracé.

Yo también te amo, Gerard. Mucho, demasiado, más de lo que me convendría hacerlo. No sé cómo lograste despertar estos sentimientos tan grandiosos en mi.

Quisiéramos habernos quedado escuchando lo cuánto nos amábamos, pero ya se hacía tarde y cada uno debía tomar su rumbo. El mío precisamente era la fastidiosa escuela. Efectivamente, llegué tarde a clases. Después de una breve charla de justificación en secretaría, pasé al salón de clases. Me senté en donde mismo, esperando que como todos los días, nadie se ubicara en el puesto de al lado. Pero me equivoqué. Me sorprendí mucho al ver a Ami, un tipo muy desagradable, que siempre era el mayor involucrado en las peleas del colegio, incluidas las que yo era la víctima principal. Ami era una persona muy grande, maciza y con una mirada que podía estremecer a cualquier persona. Lo observé muy confundido, ¿Qué estaba tramando, por qué se había sentado a mi lado?. No quería parecer un cobarde, pero presentía que lo que se venía no era muy bueno que digamos. Al verme tan confundido, soltó una carcajada que me hizo estremecer. ¿Qué iba a hacerme?


End file.
